The invention relates to a labeling machine comprising a machine frame and, rotatably mounted therein, a turret which carries a plurality of turntables, and in particular cam-controlled turntables, and comprises a concentrically disposed gear driven by a pinion of a drive mounted in the machine frame; an infeed starwheel and an outfeed starwheel, each of which meshes through a concentrically disposed gear with the turret gear; and a labeling station which is driven by a pinion meshing with the turret gear.
A labeling machine of this type transmits noise from many sources through the machine frame. This noise increases with the production rate. Noise-abatement ordinances have long required that appropriate noise-reduction techniques be employed with machines of all kinds. One way of reducing such noise is to machine meshing gears to close tolerances. Now this entails higher costs, especially in the case of large-diameter gears such as the turret gear, which has a diameter of about 150 cm. Secondary measures such as encapsulation of a noise-radiating machine have gained acceptance only where access to the machine is rarely required while it is in operation. Such an approach would not be suited for a labeling machine.